As computing systems become more ubiquitous and connected, software security is emerging as a top priority. Although security experts design systems with features to improve security, attackers work tirelessly to circumvent such security features. Unfortunately, for almost any new security feature, an exploit eventually surfaces to target its weaknesses.
Although various approaches have been taken to address the situation, there is still a need to provide better techniques for securing software.